1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration or noise suppression system capable of actively suppressing vibration or noise by using adaptive control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H08-44377, H08-272378, and H05-61483 describe some conventional systems for actively suppressing vibration or noise by using adaptive control. These documents describe control methods using LMS algorithms as adaptive control algorithms. In particular, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H08-44377 and H08-272378 describe delayed-x harmonics synthesizer (DXHS) algorithms of filtered-x LMS algorithms.